Recongregator
presents his vision before the Inquisitorial Conclave]] A revolutionary faction of Radicalism within the Inquisition, a Recongregator believes that Imperial society has reached a dead end of stagnation and decay which has robbed mankind of the means and of the will to survive in a predatory universe. There is only one solution to such a danger, they believe: to tear down the calcified monoliths of Imperial power and make them anew so that mankind can survive. The ancient bureaucracies, the forms of rules and governance, and the thinning blood of the ruling elite all are irretrievable and must be replaced by those not fettered by tradition but emboldened to make mankind's future anew. The price for such change is terrible, but for an Inquisitor of the Recongregator philosophy, it is a price that must be paid lest all fall into darkness and slow ruin. To the Radical Recongregators, the Imperium of Man is a waning, decaying thing, riddled with corruption, and many of its galaxy-spanning organisations are rotten to the core. Inquisitors of this faction believe that for the Imperium to return to its former glory, the shackles of the present must be broken apart. Once they lie in pieces, the Imperium can be forged anew, stronger and purer than ever before. Although wary of causing too much unnecessary destruction, the Recongregators' methods have led to them sponsoring uprisings, stirring up civil unrest, sowing anarchy, causing riots, and advocating political upheaval wherever they go. Although preferring to remain anonymous and manipulate events from the shadows, the Recongregators are not above extreme action and involve themselves in covert operations should the necessity arise. They do this in order to purge the Imperium of its weakness and propagate strong regrowth, though others within the Inquisition see them as nothing more than iconoclasts and anarchists. Recongregators rarely announce their factional leanings openly, preferring instead to work in secret in order to bring about the effect they desire. Should a world be threatened with alien invasion, for example, and an Inquisitor of the Recongregators faction judge the incumbent planetary administration too weak to resist it, he may provide aid to a strong rival, and so foster rebellion with the ultimate goal that the strong should be allowed to prosper while the weak should be left to their fate. Some Recongregators go beyond even these drastic methods and openly work against the established institutions of the Imperium. Such individuals see weakness, and therefore heresy, everywhere they look. They come to resent much that Humanity has raised up, cleaving instead to the notion that the Emperor never intended much of what has been done in His name. These Radicals see corrupt divisions of the Adeptus Terra as every bit as dangerous to Mankind as, for example, an invading alien species. Where able to do so, they treat both with equal ruthlessness, mobilising any and every weapon available to purge the unfit. Recongregators are often found in the ranks of the Ordo Hereticus, though rather than seeking to unmask and destroy underground rebel and cult leaders, these Inquisitors actively aid these individuals for their own ends. They work to depose corrupt or conservative figures and replace them with those dynamic and open-minded leaders capable of departing from the status quo. Obviously, this is in direct conflict with the Amalathian faction of the Inquisition, which considers some Recongregators no better than Renegade demagogues. Unbeknownst to those incumbent upon their thrones, many a dynasty has been upheld by an Amalathian whilst a Recongregator works to tear it down. History Throughout the untold history of the Inquisition, the full impact of the Recongregator philosophy on the Imperium cannot be fully guessed, and if any beneath the Golden Throne know it in truth, they have never spoken it to another. The ways of the Recongregator are those of deeds done in secret by those who move behind a mist of secrecy and misdirection, and their actions are often only glimpsed when their plans have unintended consequences or go disastrously awry. So has it been for the life of the Imperium, and so it has been for the crucible of the Calixis Sector; indeed, it is likely that the puppetry of the Recongregators played its part in the birth of the sector and tampers with its fate even to this day. As with most strains of Radicalism or Puritanism within the Inquisition, the origins of the Recongregator philosophy remain unknown, although the term itself was in use at least as early as the Age of Apostasy. At some point prior to this dark time of schism and blood, a pattern of thought and action by members of the Inquisition became established and consistent enough to be recognised and labelled. In all probability, there never was a true founding of the Recongregator philosophy, which likely began as a slow gathering of ideas on the importance of progress, frustrations at stagnation, and dreams for the future. While there have been numerous concerted cells of self-declared Recongregators in operation, in both the past and present, even today Recongregators are only loosely bound by a coincidence of opinion and methodology. Indeed, many of those within the faction's true number would not consider themselves such, no more than they would consider themselves Heretics, and many follow their own path and are only branded as Recongregators by others in turn. Such fierce individualism, however, is the truest mark of the Recongregator, and has ever been since the first Inquisitor decided that mankind was sleepwalking into the abyss of the future. The Riddle of the Logicians The Logicians are a conspiracy of so called progressives inspired by a proscribed doctrine outlined in the pages of In Defence of the Future: A Logical Discourse. An agglomeration of merchants, hereteks, and Imperial Highborn nobles, the Logicians hold the heretical belief in the importance of progress. They pursue technology and forbidden knowledge in the hope of restoring mankind to the god-like state it once held in its lost "golden age," the Dark Age of Technology. The cult's activities in the Calixis Sector are centred on the hoarding of power and exploration of forbidden knowledge. The riddle of the Logicians is whether it is the Recongregator inspired creature it seems; even those of the Recongregator doctrine do not know whether the Logicians are one of their untamed monsters loosed on a wounded galaxy. The great mystery of the matter is whether or not the Logicians are a creation of a Recongregator's scheming. The spread of the tech-cult through the dissemination of an idea rather than through the action of demagogues and fanatics is a tactic favoured by Recongregators and seen in the corrupting proliferation of the text In Defence of the Future: A Logical Discourse. The overt doctrine of progress at any price and obtaining lost and forbidden technologies through dealing with hereteks, the most ambitious and mercenary of the Commercia, and the nobility all reek of Recongregator influence. The only problem with this view is that the evidence bears little chance of it being true, no matter how much some in the faction might wish it so. It is a riddle that grows all the more knotted when it is considered that even powerful Calixian Recongregator Inquisitors like Astrid Skane, Lucius Fulcio, and Lhor know of no influence their kind have exerted over the Logicians. The past actions of the heretical tech cult have proven to be both damaging to individual Recongregator plans, and served as an open case in point for rival factions of the perils of such revolutionary thinking. The solution to the riddle must therefore be either that the Logicians are the product of parallel evolution -- a cult whose doctrine is something akin to an extreme form of the faction's own -- or that it was once a Recongregator cat's-paw grown to a power and life of its own. Some feel that the Logicians are perhaps the product of some unseen and unknown Recongregator plan of unparalleled subtlety, although others in the faction condemn this theory as no more than dangerous hubris. The Future Reborn Inquisitors who cleave to the Recongregator vein of Radicalism have a different philosophy on what threatens the Imperium and must employ unique methods in pursuit of their ends. Their principle aim is to save the Imperium, not from what threatens today, but from the oblivion into which it is blindly stumbling as an interstellar society. To Recongregators, the threats that their fellow Inquisitors see as most dangerous are lesser when compared to the greater danger of being crippled by stagnation and choked by mouthed tradition. Because stagnation of the Imperium is the paramount threat to mankind, Recongregators must adopt methods that are vile heresies to their Puritan peers. If the Imperium will not heal itself of its wasting sickness, then those with vision, strength, and power must provide the medicine -- no matter how bitter it might be. The Necessity of Change The core belief that informs all Recongregator Inquisitors is that the Imperium, which they are bound to defend, has become corrupt and is decaying. The great pillars of authority and order which once supported the untold glories of mankind no longer serve any purpose other than to pull humanity into a future of slow death and wasting ruin. The domain of the God-Emperor persists in spite of the monolithic organisations and vacillating Imperial elite, who believe that they are serving and protecting that which they are in fact strangling. Time is running out, the hope of the future slipping away like the hand of a drowning man beneath the surging water. If the Imperium is allowed to continue as it is, it will stagnate to the point where it will fall apart -- and then circling predators will come to feast, and mankind will be nothing but burnt flesh and blackened bones. To Recongregator Inquisitors, there is only one choice: the Imperium must be changed. That change may not be accepted, understood, or desired, but it must happen lest all be lost. Those who rule mankind with the worn wisdom of the past must be replaced by those of vision and fresh ideals. The great dead structures of power and control, perpetuating only stagnation and decline, must be torn apart and made anew. The future can only be saved by the Radical and will only be destroyed by the conventions of the present. Ensuring that change will come is the scared duty of Recongregators, for the domain and subjects of the God-Emperor of Mankind must be saved. All that threatens Mankind pales in significance when compared to the stagnation that pervades the Imperium and the minds of its servants. This torpor makes loyal citizens, soldiers, and rulers vulnerable to the corrupting whispers of the Warp and the lies of the alien. This vulnerability will only deepen with time until mankind can no longer raise its wasted limbs to defend itself. To the Recongregators, the persecutions of all other threats are subservient to promoting and enabling change amongst the mind and body of the Imperium. This is not to say that Recongregators are unconcerned by the malign predations of daemons or the conspiracies of xenos, only that they have a higher calling and a different rod by which to measure menace. The concerns of Recongregators are focused inwards to the body of the Imperium, and unless an action in some way changes the status quo, it is a lesser concern. Such things can be left to the attention and energies of more mundane minds; Recongregators can have no time for anything that does not work to change the doomed direction of mankind. Hope is running through their fingers like sand, and the time to act is now. The Methodology of Rebirth The methods used by Recongregators to affect change in the body Imperial falls between a number of poles through which an Inquisitor and his agents steer according to their own beliefs and the requirements of their endeavours. The pace at which change is affected, where it is affected, and with what force determines the tactics employed by Acolytes who serve a Recongregator, as well as the nature of those Acolytes. Change to a Whole Society or Replace Those Who Rule Changing the politics, factionalism, bureaucracy, and immense edifices of the Imperium can be effected by changing those who govern and control those structures, or by removing the mechanisms that support and enable those structures to exist. The sluggish structures of the Imperium pervade every part of human society. The monoliths of stagnant tradition exist in a close symbiosis with the men and women who give them support. To some Recongregators, the most effective method of change is to focus on the leaders and Planetary Governors of the Imperium; by changing them, these Recongregatorscan change the hand that steers mankind into the future. Others prefer to effect wider change, which then makes the structures and ideas of the past untenable. Feudal Worlds within the Imperium are often subject to the attentions of Recongregator manipulation. A Feudal World governed by an established line of monarchs and noble vassals, ruling over peasants who work with primitive tools, can be destabilised by changing the ruler or by changing those he rules. A Recongregator who favours change from the top down would work to replace the established monarch of a Feudal World with a bold monarch who wants to pull the world up out of primitive tradition. An equally profound change could be made to the same Feudal World by introducing and spreading unconventional ideas amongst its population. Off-world technology that breaks the need to work by hand, weapons that remove the ability of the nobility to enforce their rule, or the idea that the nobility are not more worthy by birth can all cause the traditional rule of a Feudal World to become untenable and change to become a necessity. Sudden or Gradual Change Transformation can come gradually, with existing authority being slowly undermined, its key figures discredited and its pillars of support changed by degrees until they no longer resemble what they once were. At the other extreme is very rapid change effected by the abrupt removal of a ruling figure or body or the shock of discrediting of convention or custom. Gradual change has the advantage of being less likely to cause reaction to prevent it, as well as minimising any unfortunate side effects, such as destroying what they were trying to change. The faster the change, of course, the more likely it will necessitate violence and rebellion. Faced with a world that has an established method of governance lasting millennia, two Recongregators may approach the same end at very different paces. Those who favour slow change might slowly cripple the economic power of ruling elites through sabotaging production of tithed materials or sponsoring internecine strife and vendetta. They might isolate them politically by bribing or blackmailing their political allies, both on- and off-world. A campaign of whispers that paint the established rulers as laughable or indecisive might then open the door for a new set of rulers to be established and supported with the backing of all involved. Alternatively, those servants of the Recongregator doctrine who favour swift change might plant damning evidence of deep heretical practice amongst the ruling elite and let the iron hand of Imperial authority sweep away millennia of established rule with ruthless efficiency. Blunt or Subtle Manipulation In the end, almost all Recongregator endeavours usually necessitate violence to some degree, whether it is assassination, rebellion, sabotage, threat, or insurgency. The question is whether violence is used to force circumstances or to guide them. The blunt use of manipulation takes a stable situation and enforces change brutally: creating and arming rebellious factions, killing planetary commanders, and effecting coups d'état. Subtle manipulation takes the opportunities offered and enhances certain aspects to achieve the desired end: creating the circumstances for rebellion or dissent and provoking a tide of rebellion and change. Of course, the most effective operators amongst Recongregators use both blunt and subtle manipulation to create an unstoppable force of violent change. In planning the reconfiguration of power in a stable sub-sector, a Recongregator who favours subtle manipulation in the application of violence may introduce an exotic biotoxin to the sub-sector's primary Agri-world, causing food shortages in the hive cities fed by the Agri-world. When food riots begin, covert Acolytes infiltrate the riots and instigate an attack against a local planetary Enforcer stronghold, triggering a brutal response that fans the flames of insurgency higher -- all the while isolating the sub-sector governor and truncating his ability to supply his Imperial tithe and keep order. A minor noble, hailed as a hero, would then emerge to broker a deal with the rioters, and together with emerging allies in the mercantile elite across the sub-sector, he rises overnight to the seat of sub-sector governor. The corresponding blunt approach would be to fund and arm a rebellion against Imperial rule on the sub-sector's ruling world. The sub-sector governor is then horrifically assassinated and carefully placed elements in the military step in to restore order. Recongregators Within The Holy Ordos The Recongregator creed is popular with many Inquisitors who look to its doctrines as providing potential answers and even hope for the Imperium's future. As a result, the Recongregator creed is more widely and openly debated within the Inquisition than most. This fact serves in part to mask the secret activities of those who dedicate their careers and activities fully to the Recongregator creed, whose embrace of revolution and heresy in their fight for humanity's future would mark them as targets for zealous factions within the Inquisition. Given their concern with the internal workings of the Imperium, many Recongregators are part of the Ordo Hereticus. This is not only because it makes them ideally placed to discover individuals, organisations, and circumstances that might be open to their manipulation, but also because many who have spent their lives uncovering weakness and corruption have their perception changed to the point where they are in accordance with Recongregator philosophy. A significant portion of Recongregators owe no allegiance to any single Ordo, a fact that is unsurprising given the all-consuming nature of most Recongregator concerns and designs. Unfettered by being focused on one of the supposed great threats to mankind, these independent Inquisitors concentrate their effort on what they see as the true threat: stagnation and decline. Some within the Ordo Malleus follow Recongregator doctrines, and indeed some come to them after decades of seeing the so-called pillars of the Imperium eaten from within by daemonic influence and the temptations of Chaos. A daemonhunter who follows the Recongregator philosophy may find individuals of great potential amongst those who resist the influences of malefic cults or rise against the daemonically-influenced tyrant. Of all the three great Ordos, the Ordo Xenos is the one least populated by Recongregators -- though there are always a few drawn by the possibility of how the knowledge that xenos possess might be used to change the Imperium. The Doctrine of Mind, Flesh, and Iron The predominating doctrine amongst Recongregators within the Ordos Calixis holds that the roots of the Imperium's stagnation can found in three primary places: in the conformist minds of its rulers and citizens; in the stagnant blood and wasting bones of its people; and in the fear of its own advanced technology. The tri-fold Doctrine of Mind, Flesh, and Iron diagnoses "a disease of repetition and dwindling variation amongst all manifestations of man's endeavour." The ideas and understanding of even the greatest minds is weighed by tradition and convention. The blood and bodies of humans have become shackled by drudgery, and the blood of its elite has become poisonous through inbreeding. Once mankind created wondrous machines which subjugated the impossible to its will; now, all is consumed by fear of new knowledge and innovation. Though not all Recongregators accept the implications of the Doctrine of Mind, Flesh and Iron, it has inspired a number of undertakings by those who do, including the genetic manipulation of House Koba of Malfi, the protection of The Great Library of Knowing, and the supply of forgotten data fragments to the Cult of Sollex, the full consequences of which remain unclear. Ancient Conspiracies The Rise of Drusus Drusus -- warrior, visionary, saint, whose rise to greatness is the story of the birth of the Calixis Sector itself. The history wrote in seminaries across the sector tells of how Drusus came to the untamed stars and nebulae that would become the Calixis Sector as a general in the staff of Lord Militant Angevin in his crusade to carve a new domain out of the void of the Calyx Expanse for the Imperium of Mankind. The stories tell of how the enemies of the Emperor sent terrible assassins against him and dragged him down amongst the dead, but the Emperor, not accepting the death of His servant, destroyed his assailants and allowed Drusus to live again. His return from death remade Drusus, and from that day his story is one of triumphs, brilliance, and inspiration. In the decades that followed, Drusus threw the enemies of mankind back, took command of the Angevin Crusade in the wake of the great Lord Militant Angevin's death, and forged the Calixis Sector by his will. There is another story, a story that is known in part by few and in whole by none. It is a story bound with lies, so that even the great Lords of the Ordos Calixis do not know where truth begins and lies end. They know only that it is made of both, of truth and lies bound into a knot. It is a story of an old man of weakening health and a mundane mind given command of a mighty Crusade by virtue of old blood and the favour of dusty traditions. Under his failing will and weak strategies, millions died for little gain, and the forces of the Imperium were shamed. It is said that among the Inquisition were those unwilling to see such blood split to no end, who watched the pitiful scrabbling of a so-called Crusade amongst dead stars and hateful worlds and decided that it could not be allowed to continue. These watchers picked another to be the hand of destiny, one with the will and personal power to forge mankind's future amongst the unforgiving reaches of space. These Recongregators, it is said, made a deal with the darkest of powers in order to meet their ends. If this is to be believed, it was they who saved Drusus and began the whisperings of his favour in the sight of the Emperor, they who wielded the knife that removed the old and made space for the new. The story says that the Calixis Sector was born of their will and that Drusus was a saint not of the Emperor's making but at the hands of hidden powers who charged a heavy price for their aid. Other respond that if the future needs be bought by a lie, then it is a small price to pay. The Manipulation of Malfi The hands of Recongregator agents are filthy with the stinking blood of dire mistakes that have been made in trying to wield Malfi as a tool for sector-wide change, but the faction's manipulation of the bloodlines of the Malfian nobility remains its greatest work -- and its most dire shame. The nobility of Malfi has always been rotten, ancient, and wicked long before the coming of the Angevin Crusade. Since the rise of Scintilla as the dominant capital of the sector, Malfi's nobility has become increasingly bitter and resentful. In this darkly brooding feud, the Recongregators saw an opportunity to create a force for change in a sector becoming too comfortable in its newly acquired stability. The key, they felt, was in the old blood of Malfi, a lineage and stock with a vast history of scions great and terrible down the years. The Recongregators saw in these dynasties a tool they could use, and in doing so embraced a vile heresy long forbidden. With the aid of rogue elements within the Adeptus Mechanicus, a powerful Recongregator cell poisoned members of several noble families with gene-locked viral agents that would release their potential by augmenting their genetic makeup and sowing the seeds of the same in the next generation. The intent of the manipulation was to breed a great line of charismatic and powerful individuals who would wrest control of the sector away from a course doomed to stagnation. Matches between various infected bloodlines were engineered, and the resulting progeny were monitored over the years. Each generation was more changed than the last, but without warning, the experiment slipped from their grasp. Records were destroyed, Adepts were killed, and those Inquisitors closest to the project were found dead or missing. The culprit responsible remains unknown to this day. As the standard years progressed, it became patently apparent that the results were, sadly, not what was intended, and too late the Recongregators began to realise the grave error of their choices. They had unwittingly committed a sin from humanity's ancient past. The products of Malfi's manipulated noble bloodlines were monstrous. Though they bore no marks of mutation, these men and women were near-genius exemplars of cunning and viciousness and the guessed-at names of those Malfian noble lines most affected ring now with infamy across the sector: Sinderfel, Belasco, and Koba. None outside a few Inquisitors know of this secret atrocity. The Recongregators have taken great pains to cover up this sin over the years, and to combat the evil it has wrought, but even they cannot guess at how many have been born of the tainted blood of Malfi. Current Conspiracies The nature of the Recongregator philosophy spawns endless plots and endeavours, and the presence of a number of powerful Recongregators in the Calixis Sector means that it teems with manipulations and grand designs of change, many of which are inevitably stymied by inertia or thwarted by the machinations of other power groups. Chief amongst the concerns of Calixian Recongregators is the fate of the seat of Imperial power on Scintilla, and stalwart Recongregators seek to thwart the activities and dominance there of their arch-rivals of the Amalathian faction of the Inquisition. The Lucid Concern The chief focus of most Recongregators in the Calixis Sector is Scintilla, nexus of governance and focus of the power and traditions of the Imperial rule in the sector. By their nature, Recongregators tend towards working alone without coordination with like-minded peers, but the concentration of tradition and power draws the attention of Recongregators like insects to a naked flame. They devote special attention to the infiltration of the Lucid Court of Scintilla and the circles of influence around Sector Governor Marius Hax. As the embodiment of Imperial authority in the sector, Hax is a disastrous ruler from the perspective of Recongregators, being both highly conventional and obsessed with the maintenance of order and Imperial tradition. The fact that Hax's authoritarian streak and reasoned loathing of change has seemed to drift into paranoia and despotism is of critical concern. Desperate operations to destabilise Hax's power base amongst the Planetary Defence and Enforcer forces of Scintilla have so far proved fruitless, while the sphere of influence around the Lord Sector has proved impenetrable to infiltration. A number of Recongregators are becoming increasingly desperate to loose Hax's stagnating grip on the sector and have banded into a cell known to its hidden membership as the Lucid Concern. Though they have yet to determine a course of direct action, the Lucid Concern is united in the absolute belief that the longer Hax's rule is allowed to calcify into immobility, the more extreme the solutions that can and should be contemplated to end it. So far, the group has been held back by the fear of accidentally destabilising the entire sector in the process. The War Within The war fought against the stabilising influence of Amalathian Inquisitors has been waged in the Calixis Sector since the sector was founded. It has been a long and bitter struggle in which the Amalathians have the upper hand at present. The conventional and change-resistant rule of Sector Governor Hax and the relative stability of Imperial rule throughout the sector has smothered the potential for change. While many Recongregators focus on breaking Hax's power base, others have focused on areas distant from Scintilla's influence. A key secret battlefield between agents of Recongregator Inquisitors and servants of their Amalathian rivals is the Feudal World of Acreage. Lone agents and hidden Acolyte cells have thoroughly infiltrated the populace and slowly begun to spread new ideas. With the ground laid, they have begun to smuggle advanced technology and weapons into the hands of elements resistant to the rule of the High King. In return for these manipulations, enforcement cadres trained by Amalathian Acolytes root out sympathisers of the new ideals and drag away rebellious elements -- while the High King is watched over by bodyguards sent by Amalathians within the Ordos Calixis. Unknown to the Amalathians, though, is the fact that among their Acolytes in the king's court are a few who wait the command of their true Recongregator masters to remove the barriers to change and let the transformation of Acreage begin. The Recongregators and Other Inquisitorial Factions The philosophy and methodology of Recongregators aligns with and conflicts with those of many other factions within the Inquisition. Most obviously, the group's opposition to stagnation and the belief that the Imperium is being strangled by blind tradition conflicts in every point with the Puritan Amalathian faction. So deep is this rift that the two factions fight a constant invisible war of influence, a war that often breaks out into bloody vendetta and rivalry. The Inquisition's powers-that-be are often forced to intervene to keep the damage at a minimum. The Libricar, that secret Radical spawning of Amalathian obsession, views Recongregators and their agents as targets to be eliminated at all costs and counts themselves as the most implacable of the faction's enemies. The warmongering activities of Istvaanians, on the other hand, and their creed of strength through conflict, can align with the rebellious plots of a Recongregator. But beyond the use of anti-Imperial organisations, violence, and destabilisation to achieve their ends, the two factions have a fundamental difference: Recongregators want to change the current order and see it replaced by something new, while Istvaanians wish to unleash mayhem with little thought of what is to come -- as long as it is stronger than what came before. As a result, many Recongregators see the Istvaanians as dangerous loose cannons and are just as likely to confront them as to make common cause. The forbidden tools of the Xanthite may lure some Recongregators, but many Inquisitors of the Recongregator philosophy will view most individual Xanthites as vile Heretics. Malevelolent Xanthite splinter factions such as the Phaenonites consider the Recongregators' preoccupations petty and inconsequential compared to their own. Of course, fanatics who cleave to the Puritan Monodominant or Oblationist creeds see the Recongregators as unredeemable Heretics and Arch-traitors whose only fitting reward can be pain and death. The Amalathians: Arch-rivals of the Recongregators The Amalathians are a Puritan faction of Inquisitors whose concern is the protection of the stability and strength of the Imperium. These Inquisitors and their servants work to create unity amongst the branches of the body Imperial and to preserve the traditions and institutions that they believe protect mankind in the face of its enemies. The greatest enemy to mankind is the force of change which can open the Imperium to disaster. Such a dedication to maintaining the status quo and suppressing change puts Amalathians in diametric opposition to the revolutionary philosophy of the Recongregators. This fact has created a secret and ongoing war between the two factions for the future of the Imperium, and one that has often blindsided both to external threats and the rise of other, more arcane factions within the Inquisition. Acolytes of the Recongregators The Acolyte cadres that serve Recongregator Inquisitors are usually a collection of demagogues, assassins, manipulators, agitators, criminal fixers, tame insurgents, and infiltrators. Those drawn from the Adeptus Arbites, Imperial Guard, or Adeptus Mechanicus are often used to infiltrate other Imperial Adepta during an operation, allowing the Recongregators to play both sides against each other. The operations of these Acolytes are often complex and require them to be capable of making imaginative decisions without recourse to their master. Unsurprisingly, Recongregator Acolytes are usually highly independent operators encouraged to think and make decisions for themselves -- that, after all, is the Recongregator ideal. Recongregator operations are usually covert, to the extent that even a hint of Inquisitorial involvement would compromise their mission and undermine what they are trying to achieve. In this way, most Recongregator Acolyte teams are subject to denial by their masters if they are caught fomenting rebellion or planning an assassination. With none to vouch for them, these Acolytes will die as Heretics rather than as servants of the Golden Throne. Recongregators within the Calixis Sector Recongregator Domains Just as the Amalathians have agents spread throughout the Administratum, military, and planetary governments of the sector, so do the Recongregators. Of special interest to them, however, are the worlds of Scintilla and Sepheris Secundus. It is believed that only in the sector's seat of power can the true seeds of change be planted, and, as a result, Recongregator Inquisitors pay special attention to the hives of Scintilla. Equally, the mining powerhouse that is Sepheris Secundus has been identified as having a unique significance within the sector, and the faction suspects that there is something hidden on or about this world of great importance to the progression and reform of the Imperium. Recongregator Operations Much of the faction's time and resources are spent in opposing the Amalathians; where they try to halt a cascade of events that would bring about change, the Recongregators manoeuvre to ensure such events occur. At every turn, they seek to break the Amalathians' control, attempting to let events progress "naturally" or, when necessary, to give things a "little shove" to ensure matters come to a head. On the Feudal World of Acreage, this very dance has been played out for countless years. The Amalathians try to suppress progression and reform, maintain the line of the High King, and heavily restrict off-world contact. At the same time, the Recongregators seed new ideas, hopes, and practices with the locals or smuggle in off-world technology in the hopes of altering the world's destiny. All this, of course, is conducted during the execution of their Inquisitorial duties through discreet means, and it is unlikely that any, even within the Calixian Conclave, are aware of this silent conflict. Recongregator Secrets The greatest secret the Recongregators possess is not their own at all, but rather the secret that the Amalathians have uncovered about the Tyrant Star. Unlike the Amalathians, it is a truth that they have only glimpsed and one that they suspect would not be favourable to any of the Inquisition's factions should it become known. Thus, they are mostly concerned with further investigation across the sector, gathering what pieces of information they can. They are not merely trying to counter the Amalathians' ambitions, but are attempting to discover whether behind the secret there lurks a darker, sinister, hidden truth. Notable Recongregators *'Inquisitor Lucius Fulcio' - Drawn to the ideals of the Recongregator, Lucius Fulcio is a notorious firebrand of the Ordo Hereticus and a flamboyant voice within the Calixian Conclave. His righteous zeal, however, hides a subtle and cunning mind capable of charting the course of events from a single happening and determining their ultimate outcome. This canny knack first became apparent during the fall of the Golden Despot on Sisk, where his action in saving key individuals from the fire and ruin of that time lead to the world being reborn years later into a paragon of Imperial service. Actions like this have earned him great respect and trust by other members of the faction, a respect he uses to manipulate other Inquisitors and their Acolytes to unwittingly do his bidding. *'Inquisitor Llor' - Also counted among the ranks of the Recongregators is Inquisitor Llor, a minor, though long-serving, member of the Calixian Conclave and the Ordo Xenos. Llor was first drawn to the sector because of its proximity to the fringe and of the exciting possibilities such closeness could offer. Through his time in serving the Ordos, he has come to realise that the Calixis Sector could well be even more important to the future of the Imperium. He believes the appearance of the Tyrant Star is a sign that events are about to unfold that will spread across the Segmentum and beyond. It is therefore his intention to wait, watch and learn how these ripples can be mastered and ultimately turned to the favour of the Inquisition. *'Inquisitor Astrid Skane' - A formidable woman, Inquisitor Skane exudes the rough authority of a seasoned Arbitrator officer. Tough and resourceful, she is one of the most active of the Tyrantine Cabal's Inquisitors, happy to get her hands dirty rooting out corruption. Skane is a striking woman with a stern, strong face who wears her hair regulation short. She habitually dresses much as she did when she served as an Arbitrator on Scintilla, in a black uniform and body armour, and is rarely seen without her Shock Maul and Shotgun. Skane respects those who respect her, treats her more skilled Acolytes as equals and has little time for pomp and appearances. Skane follows the Recongregators' creed, which states that the Imperium must be reformed radically to reduce the suffering of its people and that the Inquisition is the only body with the authority and skill to reform it. Skane believes that the Imperium's woes are caused by corruption among its ruling classes. She developed a particular hatred for corrupt nobles whilst serving as an Arbitrator and has carried that through to her work as an Inquisitor. Her operations, therefore, target corruption among the nobility and the Adepta, including the Adeptus Arbites she once served. She dreams of a future where the Imperium is turned upside-down and justice is the rule rather than the exception, but she realises that she will not live to see it. She fights for what justice she can and hopes that others will follow her to carry on the battle. Sources *''Codex: Inquisition'' (6th Edition) (Ebook Edition), pg. 37 *''Dark Heresy: Ascension'' (RPG), pp. 163-164 *''Dark Heresy: Core Rulebook'' (RPG), pp. 316-317, 319 *''Dark Heresy: Disciples of the Dark Gods'' (RPG), pg. 179 *''Dark Heresy: The Radical's Handbook'' (RPG) pp. 84-91 *''The Inquisition - An Illustrated Guide to the Secretive Protectors of the Imperium'' by Nick Kyme, Lindsey Priestley & George Stirling, pg. 37 es:Recongregadores Category:R Category:Imperium Category:Inquisition Category:Inquisitors Category:Calixis Sector Category:Radicals